


Gokusen 5

by DuchessOfTheNight



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Fist Fights, Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessOfTheNight/pseuds/DuchessOfTheNight
Summary: Sawatari Goro let his eyes land on all the teachers in the room, one by one. Each of them returned his gaze, steel in their eyes. He swallowed heavily, did he have no options left? The teachers in this school had tried and given up one by one over the past years. The special teacher he requested from the teacher dispatch office this year also handed in his resignation within two months. Did he really have only one option left? Did he want to get Yamaguchi-sensei as their homeroom teacher, with all the problems she always brought along?





	Gokusen 5

**Author's Note:**

> Gokusen has always been one of my favourite series and since I doubt there'll be a next part, I decided to start writing my own. Just a few notes though:
> 
> \- The rating/warning is for Gokusen-typical bad language and fist fights.  
> \- I consider the class Yankumi teaches in the movie class 4, so that's the reason this is part 5.  
> \- English is not my first language. While I like to think my English is alright, there's probably at least a few mistakes. Let me know if you find any so I can fix them.  
> \- I can't promise regular updates. Writing is just a hobby, plus I have approximately two dozen other ideas that I'm working on. When I write, I work on whichever story I have inspiration for, so the updates will probably be incredibly slow.

Yamaguchi Kumiko watched over her class. Tuesday third hour mathematics to class 3-C of Seishin Gakuen. The 33 students the class held were all diligently copying her lesson into their notebooks. No piercings, wild hair or modified uniforms. All of them were good students, and yet she couldn't help but feel like there was something lacking.  
After nearly a decade of teaching she had been hired at a prestigious high school, and she was bored. Every day after school she marked tests and prepared lessons. No more late-night calls about her students getting in trouble, no running around on strange quests, no need for passionate speeches about living rightly. If she was completely honest, she missed it, missed those amazing students that would butt heads with her and show her more truth and honesty than anyone else.

Sawatari Goro stood in front of the imposing gates. He swallowed heavily and turned away. This was ridiculous. What was he thinking, trying to poach a teacher from Seishin Gakuen? He resolutely walked away. Across the street, a student with a head of crazy spiked and bleached hair walked by. "Owowow." He muttered, clutching his stomach. Tomorrow he had to face those demons again. Just the thought made his stomach hurt. He needed Yamaguchi! He shook his head, the school needed her! He stood up straight and walked back to the gates. Above the gate, the kanji for Seishin Gakuen hung, written in a bold and imposing script. He should just request a special teacher from the National School Teacher Dispatch Committee. It wasn't as if any teacher would ever give up a position at Seishin Gakuen for one at Aosuzu Gakuen. He turned away from the gates. The last special teacher dispatched by the committee, Onigawara Tsuyoshi, barely lasted a month against that 3-D. The supposedly capable teachers that he had assigned before hadn't even lasted a week. It was only a few months into the school year and he was completely out of options. He squared his shoulders and stepped forward through the imposing gates.  
He soon realised just how little he had thought this through. He was at Seishin Gakuen, and now? He had no idea where the teacher's lounge was. He was thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere though. No crazy dyed hair, no dress-code violations, no sounds of cursing or fighting. This was what a school should be like, an environment conductive for studying. No matter how much Yamaguchi worked on his nerves sometimes, she was the only one who could change that 3-D. He started looking around the school with renewed vigour.  
While wandering through the school, he took notice of the lush flowerbeds, of the overflowing prize cabinets, of the calm and clean environment. He vehemently ignored the large group he saw playing a game that looked suspiciously like kick-the-can. He sighed wistfully. If only Aosuzu could show a tenth of the demeanour this school had.  
"Can I help you?" A female voice came from behind him.  
"Ah, yes, I am looking for the teacher's lounge." He answered, lost in thought.  
"Enter the school building through those double doors, take two lefts and then it’s the door next to the large plant." She said, a wistful note in her voice.  
Sawatari thanked her, setting off in the direction she indicated, before suddenly coming to a stop. Didn't that voice just now sound familiar? Behind his back his posture was mirrored by the leaving woman, who experienced the same feeling of familiarity as he did.  
Shouts of "Yamaguchi-sensei!" and "Head teacher Sawatari!" sounded simultaneously.  
"What are you doing here?" Came from both mouths. Followed by a softer “It’s principal Sawatari.” Yamaguchi's face scrunched up.  
"I work here!" She retorted.  
"Ah, yes, of course, I just meant what you were doing outside! I was on my way to the teacher's lounge to look for you!" He defended flustered.  
"For me?" Yamaguchi asked suspiciously. The only other time he had ever looked for her was when he cheated her into becoming the homeroom teacher of his class of troublemakers.  
He coughed and pulled himself together. "Yes, I would like to speak with you on something. Do you have a bit of time?" She dutifully looked at her watch, realised she could not expect any late-night calls about her students having gotten into trouble, and accepted. 

A short while later found them at a table in Kuma's ramen shop. It was a bit out of the way from Seishin, but it served the best ramen in town, and for that she'd gladly take the detour. They both ordered a serving of noodles and the first bite was as savoury as always. Sawatari glanced around uneasily. This ploy would only work if Kumai didn't interfere. Luckily it was the after-school rush hour, several groups of youngsters occupying the tables and loudly calling for noodles and pot stickers.  
"Yamaguchi-sensei, I came to offer you a job." He figured it was best to jump in, get her flustered.  
"I... What? Why would you offer me a job?" She asked, confused. She didn’t even know which school he was teaching at!  
"Truth be told, Aosuzu Gakuen has become incredibly popular in the past years. However, two of our teachers have resigned since the beginning of the school year leaving us with a dire need for teachers. Please!" He bowed his head.  
"But… I already have a job, I can't just leave my students!" She argued.  
"Please! Our students are really smart and want to learn, but without qualified teachers we can only disappoint them." Sawatari spoke loudly, scrunching up his face in what was supposed to be an earnest look. It might even have convinced the suspicious female teacher, had Kumai not just walked by with two bowls of noodles and loudly guffawed.  
"Kumaaaai." Sawatari ground out through clenched teeth.  
"Willing to learn my ass." He said to Yankumi. "He's trying to pull the same prank he did at Akadou!" Kuma spoke over his shoulder and continued to set down the noodles in front of his customers.  
"We really do have a lot of students that earnestly want to learn!" He quickly defended himself, and slumped when Yamaguchi raised her eyebrows at him. "But we also have a group of students that are making a lot of trouble."  
Yamaguchi turned away from Sawatari and spoke seemingly to herself. "I knew it."  
Facing Sawatari again, she continued. "And I would be the one in charge of them, I assume?"  
"Yes!" Sawatari spoke loudly. "That is what you are good at after all!"  
"What is that supposed to mean..." Yamaguchi grumbled under her breath. 

The after-school crowd supplied with food, Kuma joined the teachers at their table.  
"Yankumi, is he trying to cheat you into taking care of his problems again?" Kuma said without preamble.  
"Yeah, it seems that way. What was it you said about Aosuzu Gakuen?" Yamaguchi asked, trusting his judgement more than Sawatari's. Kuma knew a lot about what was going on in town, overhearing many things in his restaurant and while out on deliveries, which had come in useful many times before in getting her students out of trouble.  
"Aosuzu is the largest school in town and most of the students are alright, they even have a bunch of university applicants every year. They are best known for the D-classes though, which hold a sizable amount of all the troublemakers in town. They don't really like to expel people, so a lot of the delinquents end up either there or at Ara." Kuma said with a grin at Sawatari.  
Sawatari slumped a bit in his seat. "It's true. The superintendent doesn't want to expel them, saying it would be a stain on the school's reputation. So, we are stuck with a class full of troublemakers every year." He shook his head. "This year is the worst ever, no teacher can handle that 3-D, our teachers are even threatening to quit if I can't find a teacher that can handle them! Even Onigawara-sensei, a special teacher sent by the Dispatch Committee, quit after a month. Please!" He suddenly yelled and bowed his head. "You are my last hope!"

Yamaguchi didn't know what to do. She already had a job at a respectable school and even if she was a bit bored, she couldn't just quit and leave her class. Even if she got the feeling they didn't care much for her lessons.  
Sawatari was glad her face was always so expressive, making it easy to see her wavering. Interfering before she could come to a disadvantageous conclusion, he said "We'll take care of the transfer from Seishin! Please!"  
Seeing how pushy he was, Yamaguchi could only nod absentmindedly. Well, if he took care of everything that was fine by her.


End file.
